


Daisy

by ROAST_CHOCOLATE



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: And so did Johan, Boys Kissing, I'm Bad At Tagging, Judai thought Johan was drunk, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ROAST_CHOCOLATE/pseuds/ROAST_CHOCOLATE
Summary: 快乐，说不出口的爱，与离别。*1048注意*
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Kudos: 2





	Daisy

**Author's Note:**

> 擦边球，我爱寡味创作  
> 雏菊的花语

约翰从浴室里出来时，十代还歪倒在沙发上不愿动弹，像只上岸的水母，只不过体内残余的海水要换成酒精。  
“快去洗澡啦十代——”约翰抓住他的肩膀来回摇晃，酒气随着这一连串动作涌进他的鼻腔，“果然喝太多了吗？”  
十代呜嗯几声，露出一个介于“我才没喝多”和“好吧也许是有一点多但至少还没醉”的表情，完全没有要起来的意思。约翰最后只能无奈一笑，一边说着“真是输给你了”一边坐下。失去支撑的棕发少年则顺势靠在他身上，感觉到对方身上散发出潮湿的热气。  
“约翰是不是有点变了啊。”他固执地保持着别扭的姿势，尽力看向友人的侧脸。  
“有吗？”群青色的少年挑挑眉毛，“是因为时间隔太久吧。”  
“嗯——”  
十代拖长尾音。他们上次见面还是在游城十代即将缺席的毕业晚会前夕，现在算来已经一年有余，足以改变很多东西。但究竟有什么变了？他也说不上来。  
这个新起的未解之谜像猫爪一样抓挠着他的心，让他感到不自在，索性一使劲自己坐了起来，仔细打量这张阔别已久的脸。  
约翰注意到他的动作，微微一笑。他们两个人霸占着一张不算宽敞的沙发，因此隔得算不上远，十代能很清楚地看到约翰的眼睛。没有世界毁灭的压力，没有生离死别的苦楚，因此不用眉头紧皱，完全是少年人灵动快活的眼睛，像是线条柔和的绿色萤石。  
像是被不知名的力量驱使，十代缓缓前倾，扶住友人的脸，直直地盯着那双眼睛。约翰看上去有点懵，却也只是无声地等待着他的下一步动作。  
而十代的下一步——后来他曾无数次想，酒的确是让人更快更高效做傻事的良药——则是小心翼翼地凑上去，舔了舔他的眼睛。  
约翰的眼睛亮亮的，就像闪闪发光的宝石，可实际上却一点也不像迟钝的矿物质。北欧少年因为突如其来的刺激轻轻嘶了一声，倏地阖上眼睑。再次睁开时，那对眼球带了点多余的泪液，看起来更亮，更像宝石了。  
十代也不知道自己为什么要这么做，但他在自己异常的心跳发现了两件尴尬的事实——也许只是一件——一是他的确干了件傻事，二是……  
约翰的注视在他表情微妙的脸上停留了片刻，又转向了别的地方，似乎也和他有了同样的发现。  
第一件事约翰显然在无缘无故被舔的时候已经知道了；而第二件事，游城十代最好赶紧找个借口。  
——意外？虽然他也不知道什么意外能让人对同性朋友勃起，但反正这就是个模糊的概念。  
他看到约翰嘴唇的开合。  
——总之这样搪塞过去，明天大概能当作无事发生。大概。  
“要做吗？”  
他僵住了，方才组织好的话语全都哽在喉咙里。  
“可以吗？”  
他听见有人这么说，过了几秒才反应过来那是自己的声音。  
“当然了。”约翰调笑似的扯扯自己身上的浴衣，接了一句，“不过之后我可要再好好清理一下啦。”  
约翰的语气轻松如常。他把手搭在十代腰侧，另一只手则抚过他的后颈，让他原本紧绷的身体放松了些。十代试探性地又凑近了些，隔着单薄的布料感到对方有力的心跳，和自己心脏的鼓动混杂在一起，愈发难以分辨。他环住约翰的脖颈，右手伸入他微凉的发，按住他的后脑，吻了上去。  
这是一个被酒精掩盖住生涩气息的吻，就像糖浆兑成的烈酒，让他嗓子火辣辣地疼，却反而把其他让人难以接受的东西都掩盖掉了。  
十代还是不明白约翰这么做到底出于什么。是迷乱，是包容，是欲望，还是……爱情？他问不出口，现在发生的一切都像是酒精味的肥皂泡，稍不留意就会破灭。感情上的矛盾错综复杂，让他原本就生涩的动作更加笨拙。  
——然而约翰令人安心的抚慰，他温柔引导的话语最后战胜了一切无意义的纠结。他们在凌乱的气息中又一次接吻，十指紧扣，好像一松手对方就会消失一样。  
自始至终，十代都注视着那双澄澈的，后来起了薄雾的绿色眼睛，如果一切都是梦的话，至少他想永远记住它。  
他甚至因此忘记了在约翰身上留下任何痕迹，来证明一切都不是梦境。  
第二天果然无事发生，就像十代曾经期望的那样。一切都像酒精一样蒸发掉，消失了，再也无人提起。那天十代来了，后来他又走了，以后也许会再来，又也许不会，就是那么简单。一切都像平常一样。  
或者说，至少十代装得像平常一样。  
这是他的第一次性爱，在冰天雪地的北欧，和自己最好的朋友。


End file.
